Honest Game Trailers - PlayStation VR
PlayStation VR is the 129th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It parodies the PlayStation VR console and its generation of games. It was published on December 20, 2016. PlayStation VR ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', however, when 'Fandom Games '''acquired the ''Honest Game Trailers series, the PlayStation VR episode was not moved to the new channel. It is unknown why this particular episode was removed. Nonetheless, several unofficial versions of the video still exist on some other YouTube channels, including versions embedded within reaction videos, and with multi-lingual subs. "Prepare yourself for some serious buyer's remorse and studios try to figure out this completely new style of gaming by flooding the market with mediocrity." '~ Honest Game Trailers - PlayStation VR Script From the platform makers that are always ready to ride the latest craze to money town, comes a peripheral that could change the gaming landscape forever – or just be a sad little footnote like that last time people tried this stuff. PlayStation VR Ready your body to experience an illusionary world of wonderment that might have some drawbacks and glitches, but still ended up looking way, way better than we thought it would in the 80's! As you finally realize the virtual reality dream you've had for decades, ignoring all your real world responsibilities as you stare at virtual fish instead. (Baby cries) Quiet! Daddy's trying to punch deck! Jack into the most virtual of realities and experience the low resolution, jittery and blurry worlds of PlayStation VR. As PlayStation tries to undercut the competition with less-expensive hardware, meaning that you totally get what you pay for! Which is still better than strapping some cardboard with a cell phone to your face, and still delivers on the magic of the virtual reality experience, bringing you a sense of presence and scope that's never been possible in traditional video games -- and totally impossible to get across in a 2D YouTube video! Sorry everyone! Just go borrow a friend's or something! Unlock the unlimited potential of VR - which is apparently just a PlayStation Move - as Sony pulls one of their greatest heists yet: getting people excited to buy their failed Wii knock-off hardware! As PS VR forces people to buy peripherals that no one wanted in 2010. And makes some real sh*tty lemons into lemonade with a stitched-together Frankenstein's monster of a virtual reality experience that works... surprisingly well?! When it's not making you feel like you just drank and entire bottle of Ipecac! And lets you live out all of your Cyberpunk fantasies of entering the virtual world -- as long as your fantasies are about stuff you can do while sitting down! Coz that's pretty much all it can handle! Prepare yourself for some serious buyer's remorse and studios try to figure out this completely new style of gaming by flooding the market with mediocrity, putting out VR "experiences" with big ticket brand names that almost no interaction and are interesting exactly once! Where the only way you'll keep yourself entertained is by constantly breaking the immersion and throwing stuff at people! Then sift through the handful of actual games on the platform like: Action games that instantly make you want to puke out your small intestine! Horror games that rely on getting really f***ing close to your face! Cerebral music games that might as well come with a bong controller! $40 shooting galleries and Pong knock-offs! And Rez, which was... already pretty great?! But honestly, most of your best moments with probably come from watching something that's basically just an elaborate screensaver! Actually, now that I think about it, those flying toasters in VR would pretty awesome! So tighten up that headband, pop some Dramamine, and experience the VR sensation while you still can! Because with PlayStation's track record, they'll probably support it for 6 months before they give up on it forever! of PSVita A PS-what-now? Starring: Wrestling With 17 Wires; Pushing the Cord Away From Your Face; Trying To Lean On Something That Doesn't Exist; Trying To Ignore Your Nausea; Ignoring Your Loved Ones; Trying To Keep Your Balance; Showing It Off To Your Friends; Messing With Your Friends While They're Totally Defenceless; and Forgetting It Even Exists As it Gathers Dust In The Corner! for PlayStation VR ''was 'PS Vomit Regularly.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'PS Vomit Regularly' (at the bottom: "Barf bags sold separately.") Man, it feels like the ''Batman ''and ''Tomb Raider ''experiences were just "What's it like to be rich?" simulators! Check out those high ceilings! Trivia * This is not the only episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about a console. There are also ''Honest Game Trailers ''about the 'N64, the Xbox One' and the 'Nintendo Switch. See '''list of Honest Game Trailers for more. * In total, four episodes of Honest Game Trailers were lost when the series moved from Smosh Games to Fandom Games '''in 2019 including ''Horizon Zero Dawn, 'Payday 2 and Friday the 13th (NES).' '''In addition, four episodes of 'Honest Trailers Anime' were lost when the 'Screen Junkies Plus' subscription service was shut down in 2018. However, unofficial versions of almost all of the lost episodes exist somewhere on the internet if you know where to look, usually with multi-lingual subtitles. Reception Josh Wilding of Game Fragger called the video "brilliant," He observed that the VR's "first wave of titles have left been inventive but far from mind-blowing, and it feels like interest in the system is already starting to wane. That's something the Honest Trailers team takes great delight in pointing out here as they ridicule some of the dafter aspects of the hardware and the fact that Sony is making players buy technology which pretty much crashed and burned back in 2010. So, while the jury may be out on VR, this trailer is still a lot of fun." In his write-up about the ''Honest Game Trailers, Dan Van Winkle of The Mary Sue pondered "is the PlayStation VR’s low-budget, Frankenstein-esque parts setup the revolutionary experience the current VR push was hoping for? Probably not, but it’s still pretty neat if you’ve got the cash, and it’s a heck of a lot more affordable than the top-of-the-line headsets out there." External links * 'Sony’s Wii Knockoffs Reach Their Full Potential in PlayStation VR Honest Trailer ' - The Mary Sue article * 'PlayStation VR Honest Trailer; "It Makes Some Real Sh*tty Lemons Into Lemonade" ' - Game Fragger article * 'Honest Game Trailer: Playstation VR (Vomit Regularly) [Video] ' - Geeks Are Sexy write-up * 'Honest Game Trailers: PlayStation VR ' - GameSpot discussion thread * 'Honest Games Trailer: Playstation VR '- NeoGaf discussion thread Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Consoles Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Lost episodes Category:PlayStation